


Past And Present

by lookingglassalice6



Series: Steve and Ava [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingglassalice6/pseuds/lookingglassalice6
Summary: Ava and Steve discuss what life could’ve been like on date night and make a trip to New York to see the unfinished Avengers Tower. The prospect of them being apart for an extended amount of time has them saying a heated goodbye.





	Past And Present

"Where is he today?” Nat stretched out her arms.

“Not sure. Jesus Nat, do you always go for the thigh takedown?” I ducked and Nat flew over me.

“It is effective…if you wouldn’t use your magic to expect it.” She stopped and frowned at me. “I hate that.”

“Just because I can tell you have feelings. And it’s not magic.” I stuck my tongue out at her.

We were at SHIELD headquarters training. I was actually getting much better with hand-to-hand. I still liked my guns and my magic tricks. But branching out was good.

“So how is America’s first superhero in bed?” The question threw me, so did Nat. I hit the ground and sat up with a huff.

“Really? You want me to ask about you and Barton?”

“Not if you want to see tomorrow.” Nat glanced at her Widow’s Bite cuffs in the corner. “One time in Budapest.”

“Truce. I need to go home anyway. I got Steve something.” I stood and went to grab my stuff.

Steve had been in DC for 2 years. We were still working on his catch-up list, as I called it. Movies, music, major events, pop culture.

I had learned that unless he was on a mission, he would be in my apartment. I got home and Steve was on my laptop. I saw he was reading about the Commandos, seeing what happened to them. He shut the computer and smiled at me.

“Hey. Good work out?” He got up and grabbed my gym bag, tossing it onto a chair. He hugged me and I was enveloped by his anxiety. He needed to touch someone tangible, he’d spent the afternoon with too many ghosts.

“I will never be a master assassin. But I’m no slouch.” I hugged him back.

“Tony called. He wants you in New York next week to look at the tower’s progress. Something about an extra lab for him and Banner interspersed with insults to my age.” He kissed my head and patted my back.

“That works. We haven’t been there in a while. I got you something.” I held up a padded computer bag.

“What is this for?” Steve eyed the laptop I pulled out. He had made peace with his phone from SHIELD but still preferred the old fashioned. He only used my laptop and the tablets at SHIELD if required.

“This is for so many things. But mostly for…” I pulled up a sketchpad program and folded the laptop into a tablet. I drew something stupid and animated it. Steve’s eyes lit up.

“Wow.”

“Tony helped me with it. Pretty intuitive and also voice-activated. Play ACDC.” I asked the computer. It obliged. “Tony picked most of the music. But it also has some older stuff. Play Elvis. See?”

“What’s the occasion?”

“Our two year anniversary was last month. We both forgot.”

“Shit.” Steve frowned. “I was in Crete wasn’t I?”

“And I was in Germany. But you moved in with me so that was my present.”

“I never moved in with you.” He chuckled.

“Baby, you have more stuff here than I do.” I laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

I took a shower while Steve went out for food. When he got back we settled in to watch ‘Beauty and the Beast’.

“Poor Beast,“ I muttered, laying my head on Steve’s shoulder. We were almost done with the movie and I was getting tired. Nat kicked my ass.

“Poor Beast? The man has serious anger issues.” Steve was running his fingers through my hair with one hand and sketching on his tablet with the other.

“He was isolated for years. Terrified he would scare or hurt people. That’s gotta fuck with your head. Someone sees who he is inside and it’s magical. So shut up.” I lightly slapped his cheek.

“I used to see these with Buck. Snow White, Pinocchio, Dumbo. Our ‘double dates’.”

“I know, he told me about it.”

“I get the feeling you talked to Buck more than I knew.” Steve sort of half-smiled to himself.

“After the day I kissed you. Yeah. He had me checking his head a lot. But we talked about you and him, too.” I nodded. “Sometimes I couldn’t tell if I was falling in love with you or just feeding off his affection. The same thing with you, I felt like I was falling for Bucky sometimes.”

“It was hard not to,” Steve mumbled.

“I think if we all would’ve gone on with our lives after the war, the three of us would’ve moved in together.” I grinned as the credits rolled and I looked at what he was sketching. It was skylines mostly.

“At least until you and I tied the knot?” He asked.

“Nope, I see Buck continuing his bachelor ways and living with us forever. Everyone would suspect polygamy.” I laughed. “And they would be right in a way. Emotional polygamy.”

“Is that a real thing?”

“What? A sexless relationship? Yeah. You can have significant other love for someone and not want to fuck them. You and I would be in a more traditional relationship, with the banging. And we would also be in an emotional relationship with Bucky…who would be banging randoms.” I spread my hands out. “The perfect life.”

“That’s not really…I mean…do people do that?” Steve was concentrating on keeping his emotions blocked, focusing on his drawing. He tracing disembodied eyes now. Mine, Bucky’s, his.

“You don’t have to block, I know that you’ve had dreams like that before. It’s where I got the idea. I also sense some threesome activity once in awhile.”

“How could you possibly feel that?” He blushed and put his tablet on the table.

“Well, I felt the loyalty connected to Bucky. The lust connected to when we have sex. The weird feeling connected to me. Some shame and defiance. So, I went with threesome.” I shrugged.

“You talk about this like it’s normal.” He frowned at me.

“Steve…we’re like a hundred. You’re a superhero and I can feel other people’s feelings. What is normal? Just because it was taboo when we were growing up, okay, it’s sort of taboo now. But as long as everyone consents who gives a shit what people do with their personal lives?” I shrugged again. Steve stared at me for awhile, still running his fingers through my hair.

“Okay, no more amateur therapy sessions on date night.” He shook his head to clear it.

“Hey, if we have a kid their middle name can be James Buchanan.” I sat up and grabbed his face in both hands. “Abraham James Buchanan Rogers…now we just need a first name.”

“Damn, that kid is going to have a hell of a time filling out forms.” Steve raised his eyebrows.

“Okay, so we need more than one kid. Two should do it.” I nodded.

“First things first. We gotta get hitched.” Steve pulled me onto his lap.

“Actually, before that, there is usually a proposal. With a piece of jewelry. Right here.” I pointed to my ring finger. “And there is little opportunity for any of those things we just discussed.” I sighed and climbed off his lap.

“Yeah.” Steve looked lost a moment longer. “Speaking of which. I have an assignment tomorrow, I should be back by night time. And you better find out when Mr. Stark needs you in New York.”

-

“Avengers Tower.” Steve looked around.

“Like it better than Stark Tower?” I asked.

I was leaning over a counter and making some notes. Steve and I had come to New York for a few days.

The living area of Avengers Tower was almost finished. Tony had set me in charge of furnishing it. There were rooms for each member, plus extras. A living room, kitchen area. Balcony. Bar. An office/lab. Large windows gave an amazing view. All the other levels were dedicated to more specialized labs. Bruce had his own floor. There was an armory, garage levels, a rooftop hangar for the quinjets. Perfect headquarters for the protectors of Earth.

“Um, Stark Tower was nice.” Steve pursed his lips.

“You’re just saying that because you found out your girlfriend helped plan it,” I muttered and shut my computer.

When I was finished working Steve wanted to go to Brooklyn. So we walked around where he grew up for a while.

“This place has changed.” He looked around.

“Yeah.” I ran my fingers along one of the buildings and was hit with nostalgia. “This was a movie theater.”

“I got beat up behind it,” Steve smirked, remembering our first conversation in the cab.

“Angry little Stevie.” I wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled his head down so I could kiss him. “How many fights did you win and how many did Bucky have to drag you away from?”

“I can’t remember.” He lied.

“Uh-huh. Oh shit.” I had gone to hug Steve and the chain on my necklace caught on his coat. It fell and I scrambled to pick it up before he did. Stupid super speed.

“I got it, you wear this thing constantly. Surprised it didn’t break on a mission.” I tried to grab it from his hand.

“It’s usually tucked somewhere. Gimmie.” I made another grab for it. He looked at the back.

“AE?”

“Ava and Abraham Erskine, my father gave it to me. It’s engraved on both sides since we had the same initials.” I rolled my eyes as he started to hand it back.

“Oh, there’s a latch.” He clicked it and I made a growl of indignation. “Hey…”

“What? You have a compass I have a necklace.” I turned and went to hail a cab back to the tower.

“Where did you get the picture?” He hurried after me still looking at the necklace.

“Peggy got it for me.”

There had been a rare photo of Steve and Bucky during their time in the Commandos. It was taken when a short film reel of them had been recorded, together and laughing. The picture was both of them looking to the right of the camera and smiling, an arm slung around each other’s necks. Their free hands were extended. They had been calling me into the frame. The picture of the three of us had been with Bucky, so it was long gone.

“I forgot that recording. It’s in the Smithsonian isn’t it?” We climbed into the cab.

“Mmhmm. It’s a beautiful exhibit,” I said quietly and took back my necklace.

He and his therapist had been discussing him going to the exhibit on the Howling Commandos for a while now. He wasn’t sure he could be immersed in it. Looking at stuff on the net and on paper was one thing.

We got back to the tower and I started to write instructions for where things should go. We were headed back to DC the next morning.

“Old-timers! How’s it coming?” Tony asked, strolling in with Bruce.

“Science nerds! Fine,” I answered, “Oh, Bruce I got your e-mail and I think you may be right. We should try it sometime. If it works over the radio we should be fine but I’ve never tried extreme distances.”

“Are you two going to start having phone sex? Because Skype is much more fun.” Tony hopped up so he was sitting on the counter. “And I thought you and the Capsicle were living together now.”

“We are not living together,” Steve insisted as I looked up from my list and grinned. “Also, what is Skype…and yes phone sex seems like something your boyfriend should have a say in.”

“Since the ‘other guy’ seems to like Ava, I was wondering if she could be an off switch. She could use her skills to make him go away faster after battles. But it all depends on if it will work over distances. Unless she becomes an Avenger.” Bruce explained.

“Yeah, no.” I shook my head. “SHIELD agent is one thing. Avenger is a whole other. I’m not a super spy, super soldier, god, mechanical man or…Hulk.”

“You can just manipulate people’s emotions and you’re not aging. You’re not enhanced at all.” Tony made a face.

“Shut up Stark.” I handed him the list. “Here. When everything gets delivered have your people set it up.”

“You know, if you want to quit that whole SHIELD thing and be the CEO of the Avengers….” Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

“Hmm, can I date my employees?”

“Technically he’d be above you. He’s the President of the Avengers. I’m the CFO.” Tony pointed to Steve.

“When did the Avengers become a corporate entity?” Bruce grinned.

“When Stark said so.” Steve shook his head, smirking.

“Well, I gotta go. Dinner with Pepper.” Tony hopped down and hugged me. “When are you coming back up?”

“I’m not sure. I’m off on some classified mission in God knows where for God knows how long. Pierce said it was important and in my area of expertise.” I hugged him back. “Tell Pepper hi and have her call me sometime.”

-

“Ava?”

I groaned and shoved at Steve’s voice.

“Ava…Agent!”

I bolted up in bed at the barked command. Steve was a safe distance across the room dressed in running clothes. He was sweaty and grinning.

“Don’t use the Cap voice with me, Steven.” I grumbled and laid back down. I looked at the clock and rubbed my eyes.

“Sorry, but if you miss the quinjet it’s not like they’ll send another one.” He held his hands out in apology.

“I know. I’m just ready for this assignment to be over and be back home.” I sat up and climbed out of bed. “It wouldn’t suck so much if everything wasn’t classified. Where I’m going, what I’m doing…”

“Yeah. That seems sort of off. But if it’s something they want to keep secret,” Steve called as I went to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and came back out to grab some clothes.

“It’s something that they need my HYDRA expertise on. So secret may be a good thing,” I muttered as I ruffled through my clothes.

“Huh?” I turned to find Steve staring at me.

“Were you listening or staring?” I asked and walked up to him. I pecked him on the lips and wrapped my arms around his neck.

“I was just thinking…do you realize that this may be the longest we’re apart since…”

“Since you crashed a plane into the ocean?” I looked up at him and bit the inside of my cheek. “I know. Maybe you could make some friends while I’m gone. What about that guy you keep pissing off when you run?”

“Friends…huh?” He pushed my hair off my neck and kissed by my ear.

“I thought I was going to be late?” I smirked as his hands moved up my tank top.

“I’ll make it fast.” He pulled the tank over my head and tossed it.

“Sure you will.” I pulled his tee off and he pushed his pants off his hips.

I untied my sleep shorts and they fell. Steve wrapped an arm around my waist and lifted me, pushing me against the wall. I used a hand to brace on his shoulder and moved the other between us. As he started to lick and suck at my neck, I stroked him against my cleft. He hardened as my wetness touched him. I leaned my head against his as he started to moan low in his throat.

“Okay,” I said softly and put both hands on his shoulders, helping to lift myself onto him. He locked his legs as he started to move in me. His mouth roamed over my face and chest. I ran my fingernails into his hair. His arms gripped me harder and harder. His muscles flexing against me.

“Oh, I’m going to miss you,” I gasped into his ear as I clenched around him. The first flutters of my orgasm were building. Steve latched onto my ear, biting, and I came with a groan.

“Fuck.” He hissed and I felt him spill inside me. My head fell back and I ran my hands over his shoulders, kissing all over his face as I hopped down.

“Woo.” I smiled and skipped to the bathroom, stepping under the water.

“Woo what?” Steve asked as he followed me in, still breathing heavy.

“That is a wonderful send-off.” He was watching me rinse my hair out. He enveloped me in a hug.

“I love you, Ava,” He muttered into my ear.

“I’m your girl, Steve Rogers. I’ll love you forever.” I ran a hand through his wet hair.


End file.
